lawl_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon
Racer Info Captain Falcon is described as "an accomplished F-Zero pilot, a renowned and talented bounty hunter", and is also an eccentric man in his late thirties (36 in F-Zero X and Melee, 37 in F-Zero GX). His "Captain" title is rumoured to originate from his being perhaps an officer in the Internova Police Force in the past. He is a resident of Earth, coming from the city of Port Town. His bounty hunting exploits have yielded him enough of a reputation that he has gained many enemies across the galaxy; to avoid the constant danger from his adversaries, when he's not racing or bounty-hunting he lives in seclusion in his personal island chain off the coast of Port Town. His need to shield himself from outsiders borders on paranoia (albeit not necessarily unwarranted), because whenever he wins a race he has to dash home to his islands with his award money before others can get him. Living comfortably in solitude in his islands, Captain Falcon practices his F-Zero racing with a separate track built on each one of his islands. His outfit consists of a purplish-blue, form-fitting racing suit and a red helmet with an opaque visor as well as a single pauldron on his right shoulder and a scarf around his neck. He always carries a sidearm in a holster on his right hip (although he has only been shown to use it once). When Captain Falcon removes his helmet, it is obvious that he has a scar above his left eye. The F-Zero series' chronology has many vague elements up for debate, but it is stated by F-Zero X that Captain Falcon was involved in a huge accident that caused the suspension of the F-Zero Grand Prix; while he was hospitalized, his DNA was stolen and used by someone else to create his evil clone Blood Falcon, who races against him in hopes of taking him out. The story mode of F-Zero GX shows Captain Falcon winning several races, then saving fellow pilot Jody Summer. He ends up in a heroic role when he races against and defeats the super villain Black Shadow, then a superior villain named Deathborn, and he goes on to even defeat the Creators of the F-Zero world. Captain Falcon appears as a near-primary playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series, namely as an unlockable character in SSB and as a default character in Melee, in both cases modelled on his F-Zero X incarnation. He also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl., with a design based on his F-Zero GX incarnation, with a darker colour palette and a scarf taken from F-Zero GP Legend. The Super Smash Bros. series also introduced the "Falcon Punch" Role in Story Mode Karts Standard Blue Falcon Special Falcon MK-2 Super Move Galactic Falcon Punch Captain Falcon jumps out of his kart, and dive punches the racer with massive blue thunderbolts emanate from his fist. Which creates a huge explosion. Super Move Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDpDYRkmmkA How to Unlock Captain Falcon can be unlocked by completing one of the tracks in under of 20 minutes. Then race him in Port Town Aero Dive. Which unlocks him and his home track. Trivia *His Super Move, makes a huge reference to the final episode of F-Zero Anime, where he used this move to kill Black Shadow. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Badass Category:Medium Character Category:Veteran